Black Swan
by Squid Squad
Summary: Harry never gets to know the Dursleys as he is taken away by an assassin the night his parents die. He is then trained to the best of his mentor's abilities and launched into the wizarding world to acomplish his only mission. Change the world. Grey!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Assassin!Harry, Smart!Skilled!Deadly!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, Petty!Voldie.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does (I wish I did). I simply created the plot of this fic. **

**A/N :** **So... Hey everyone! Just got a few words to say to you guys before we start, first is that this is a Harry Potter fic and that he is gonna be real skilled with weapons and his wand but he is not gonna be awesomely unnaturally powerfull. So I found it's kind of a good balance because the weapons he wields make him super dangerous and vicious while his magic is about just below Dumbls or Voldie. There will be some bashing (Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hermione...). Harry will have lots of magical and non magical abilities. Also, for the pairings, Harry will be involved but not just yet. Yea I think that I'm done with my rambling so I have the honour of presenting 'Black Swan', my first fic! On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1 : It all begins**

The night of the 31 of October 1981, Lord Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter in their home. That night, he was defeated by a mere one year old boy when his killing curse rebounded on said boy and came back at him before he even had the time to blink.

When Albus Percival Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore arrived at the scene, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rushed inside closely followed by his deputy headmistress who had come with him, and what he saw made him want to puck. James Potter lay sprawled on the floor, covered in blood. It looked as though the Dark Lord had had some fun before killing him off. Then the two teachers went up the stairs on to the landing only to find that half the floor had been blown up and that pieces of rubble littered the place. Where the nursery should have been, only Lily's body remained, motionless on the ground and a suspiciously black cloak... And a wand lay next to her. Minerva McGonagall had tears in her eyes after seeing her two brightest students dead.

"Where is little Harry?" She asked in a frantic voice.

"I am looking for him right now but I don't seem to find him. He must be under some of the rubble." He responded while levitating every single piece of rubble in sight in hopes of finding the boy.

After about one hour of searching the babe, they finally found him on the ground below, having been blown through a hole in the first floor. When they looked through the hole below, avada kedavra green eyes locked on theme and they fell in a kind of trance. Dumbledore was the first to shake himself out of it and brought Minerva back to her senses.

"Come, Minerva, we must call Hagrid and tell him to get the child to his relatives. The Dursleys should be good to him." He told. 'They should benefit my plans…' He thought to himself as they walked to the entrance where they were to meet with Hagrid. When Hagrid had the boy, they apparated to #4 Privet Drive where they were to meet Hagrid and Harry. While they were waiting, Albus scribbled a small letter to the Dursleys, explaining everything.

Once the boy was placed on the doorstep, covered in a thin blanket and had the letter attached to it, the adults departed without a backward glance, except for Hagrid who was always very sentimental.

What the adults didn't know was that, lurking in the shadows, a man sporting short raven black spiky hair, a well built frame and wearing midnight black pants and shirt, was observing them. Once they were gone, he jumped out of the dark shadows as if they were water and snatched the boy from the doorstep. He looked into the boy's eyes and what he saw made him grin like a madman. Then he glided back to the shadows with inhuman grace and slid into them, disappearing from sight and taking with him the only evidence of what transpired that night.

The second the man disappeared, the fates were forever changed.

 **A/N :** **So I hope you liked this first chapter. Anyway remember this is my fist fic so I apologies if the quality of the story is not that good. In the future the chapters should be much longer, just so you know. Don't hesitate to leave a review, it makes my day all that brighter, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Squid**


	2. Chapter 2 : Young life

**Disclaimer :** **Same as first chapter.**

 **A/N :** **Hey boy and girls I'm back! So this is an overview of Harry's childhood. I always hate these chapters when I read fanfic but they must be done as they play a major role in the story. I'm gonna try and make it as entertaining as possible so as not to lose you. :) Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2 : Young life**

The man reappeared in a luxurious looking room with windows overlooking the park of a little village. It was very quiet. The man walked into another room containing a little bed, probably for visitors and guests. He placed Harry in it and walked out of the room.

* * *

So it began. Harry's mysterious saviour was called Raven… By the public. He was a talented assassin, silent in the dead of night. He was feared by the bad guys and was praised and rewarded by his employers or his customers, it depends on how you call someone who pays an assassin to kill an enemy.

Ever since he managed to get his hands on Harry, or Swan as he was now called, he began training him in the arts of assassination and combat. All sorts of them : sniping, shooting, hand to hand combat with various weapons such as daggers, throwing knives and he also taught him how to use his fists and body. Swan learned how to channel as much energy as possible in his hits and not lose one ounce of stamina. He learned how to be dead silent and the art of dissimulation along with various styles of martial arts. He was also taught archery and swordsmanship. All in all he was a deadly weapon.

But that's not all. No, far from it. In the early days, Raven discovered that Swan was, as he, a shadow mage, a child born to darkness. He didn't know what could have caused it since at the time and still now, he didn't know the child's past as he decided to separate himself of the wizarding world due to past experiences, but he was glad nonetheless. Two shadow mages born in the same century was unheard of, and once he got to Hogwarts, with the training he was getting, he would make a great scandal, and pose a great threat to the supposed light. Ooh yes, he was planning to build a team with Swan and reshape wizarding society. No more discrimination, bigotry or such nonsense. All magical creature would have their place and every magical being would be taken into account. It was part of why Raven wanted Swan to go to Hogwarts, to build this team so that when the time was right, they could start to strike.

It's in one of his training sessions that Swan currently was, doing his best to dodge, role, counterattack and survive. There was no place for his mind to wander off if he wanted to do a good job of surviving this encounter with Swan. And what the hell, Raven was still holding back. Even though he was drenched in sweat, he wasn't all that tired.

"Argh Raven! Please don't hold back! You know I can stand against you even if you go all out so cut the crap!" He said between two jumps. A savage grin appeared on Raven's face wich did small job of unsettling Swan. With swift movements, Raven lept up the wall and on to a wooden beam wich supported the ceiling, crouched, quickly took his bow out and started firing. Swan, having correctly interpreted his intentions, sheathed his daggers and took out his throwing knives. By then, Raven had already started shooting arrows at his face and he was forced to dodge while chucking knives at him.

This little bit of _dancing_ carried on for a few minutes until Swan had had enough. He fell into the shadows and shadow-walked right behind Raven. He had learned how to do this little trick soon after he was told he was a shadow mage, at age five and seeing as now he was nine years old, he had a fair bit of experience with it. But back to the spar. Raven, having anticipated this move swiftly and graciously turned around to parry the katana blow aimed at is neck, but he wasn't expecting the sheer power of the blow wich made him topple off the beam. Without missing a beat, Swan whipped out his wand and let loose a multitude of spells, silently, wich where all promptly, effortlessly dodged by Raven.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, then the two of them unsheathed their sword, Swan lept off the beam straight at Raven who parried the hit and after a moment, the two blades became blurs. After what would be three hours of sword fighting, the two of them clasped hands and laughed a bit, still panting.

"You're getting better and better Swan! I'm impressed." He praised. "But you must still improve. Your Hogwarts letter will come bye in about one year and a half and I have that much time to finish preparing you the best I can, but seeing as you learn super fast it shouldn't be too much of a problem." He carried on in a more serious tone.

"But why do I even need to go to that school anyway? I receive all the education I need here and I love it. Hogwarts is going to be useless for me." He asked, still curious as to why his dad insisted on why he went there. He didn't fully understand yet.

"Well I suppose I can tell you now..." He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"Tell me what dad?" Swan demanded though he was slightly apprehensive of what ever it was that was going to sprout from his dad's mouth any second now. That seemed to do the trick as his dad snapped back to reality and he looked sheepishly at his adoptive son.

"Sorry for that. So yea. I've made up my mind and I am going to tell you the truth." He said in a strong voice though Swan saw a spark of aprehension. 'Probably doesn't know how I'm going to react to the info.' He thought with a chuckle.

Raven led the way to the lounge and sat down, he invited Swan to do the same.

"OK little guy. I'll tell you what's going on. First of all I want you to know that at present time, the wizarding world is a highly prejudiced and corrupt world. What with two wars in its small history and numerous dark lords that have somehow managed to scare the people enough for them to seek refuge where ever they find it. The most common refuge is behind laws. That is where the prejudice comes from. You see, the wizarding population thinks that every thing is black and white, and they try to shun everything that is not _light._ And that is why I left the wizarding world. Because we are a kind of dark creature, the shadows...

"So back on topic. Almost all magical creatures are also shunned due to the fact that wizards have a huge and uncomparable ego. They think they are way more important than other magical species. But that is not reality son. You must understand that cooperation is much more reliable and efficient than forcing someone to do something for you. All that the wizarding population thinks of as dangerous is shunned or carted off to azkaban, the wizarding prison.

"It is not surprising that their ministry is so corrupt. After so much dark lords have past, surviving supporters still work in it without getting detected! But the minister just doesn't care enough to act. And that's where we come on stage. This is why I want to send you to Hogwarts, to build a team who we can trust to be at our side, who are good fighters and who are ready for anything that the world has to fling in their face. You will train them as I trained you. All that so we can make this world a better place. I say we are some kind _dark lord_ but with different beliefs. I make this your first mission." He finished his speech reverently.

All throughout his monologue, Swan had listened with rapt attention. 'So this is why I've been trained for six years of my life in all styles of combat...' He thought to himself. Then a sudden thought made itself known. "I like it." He chirped out loud. Raven relaxed and a smile made it's way to his face.

* * *

One year later, it was three days before his birthday and Swan couldn't wait. It was just his luck that some escaped murderer was roaming the city and Raven and he had immediately taken action. They may be assassins but that didn't mean that they were the type of persons to let a madman take action on some defenceless people.

So that was why, currently, Swan was patroling New York South and Raven was patroling New York North. It was bloody annoying to be excited for ones birthday and trying to concentrate on a man hunt. He would sure as hell kill the man if he saw him. Luckily for the convict, after seven hours of non stop patroling the city, it was Raven who spotted the man and called Swan to tell him he got it under control. Swan was pissed. He wanted the man bad! He shadow-walked up to Raven and exited the shadows without anyone noticing. They high-fived and promptly left with five thousand dollars, courtesy of the officer.

"Seriously? Three days before my birthday and this guy shows up? I would have so liked to kick his-" He started but was cut off.

"Please no profanities! Anyway with the cash I got, it's all the more presents you'll get." He said with a little grin. That shut Swan up and they walked silently untile they reached a shadowy, secluded place and dropped in the shadows to get back home.

* * *

Three days later it's Harry's birthday. The big apartment was filled with laughter from the children, chatter from the adults that sat at a table playing poker while watching on the children. Swan was having a blast with his friends from school. They where playing air-soft, with the protections of course. Gosh he realy needed that. He didn't often act his own age because of the seriousness of his work. It was pretty fun realy, the way he managed to weild the gun, it was easy almost natural for him. 'It must be all those hours of training and the implied threat if I lost when Raven spoke to me about the game.' He chuckled to himself while dodging a plastic orange bullet coming from his right.

In the meantime, the adults were looking on with amusement as the ten year olds ran around the apartment. They had to duck at times as stray bullets came rushing at them from all directions.

"I must say your son has some has some skill with weaponry." Amanda said. She was the mother of a friend of Swan and a good friend of Raven's. "How did he do that?!" She exclaimed while watching Harry do a back flip emidiately followed by a front flip to avoid seven plastic balls wich wizzed past him as he manoeuvred all the while shooting three bullets at his friend who, taken by surprise received all three in the stomach and fell to the ground faking death.

"This my dear friend is a lifetime of practicing martial arts as well as few self defence methods." He replied mysteriously. "Though I have to admit, he is pretty skilled." He added as an afterthought.

"A little skilled?" She asked disbelievingly. "And a few self defence methods? It's more like he's a trained soldier or secret agent!" She continued. "Spit it out. What's the secret?" She asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"No chance there. Professional secret." He replied jokingly. Amanda huffed in annoyance. "Well it's getting late. We should be on our way now. It was a pleasure to see you all again." She said in a warm voice addressing all the adults. That was the signal and the families started trickling out of the apartment while offering a last 'happy birthday' to Swan who said goodbye to his friends and their families.

"Well that was refreshing." Raven said while making his way over to the TV.

"Yup it was cool to see them again because I won't get to see them until September the first so yea. What are you gonna watch?" He asked in an innocent voice. It was past his bedtime and he wanted to watch a film, not go to bed in other words.

Raven decided to try another trick, since he was old enough to understand. "It's an adult film." He stated.

"What's it about?" Swan asked not noticing the evil smirk that Raven was sporting.

"Well... It's a wand wich gets in a holster..." Raven spent the next hour detailing the supposed film to his adoptive son who by the end of the speech had caught onto the meaning of _wand_ and _holster_ and was blushing a furious red. Raven cracked up and sent Swan to bed.

"Say, do you want to have your first ever contact with the magical world tomorrow? We could go to Diagon and get you some stuff even though you already have a wand, we could see if there are some interesting things in Nocturne Alley and we could go and get you some new cloths too." He called up the stairs. Harry had gotten his wand when a powerful wizard had attacked the city. Harry had killed him with Raven's help and they had taken the wand. It was pitch black with silver lines circling the tip and handle wich was angled. It was ten inches long and kind of supple. The wand had a Basilisk's horn as a core. Raven suspected it to have belonged to Salazar Slitherin but he wasn't sure.

"Yay!" Swan exclaimed. "Oh I'm so excited! Ok dad that's fine by me!" He called back down the stairwell.

Raven chuckled at his son's eagerness. He was just like him.

 **A/N : So I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Nothing realy epic, just setting up the scenery and the timeline. Yes they will have some of our technologies and already have. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley and the return of the BWL wich is not quite the person they thought he would be... :) Anyway I thank you a lot for reading this story! I didn't even know if you would find it or not. It's just for fun so if you have some ideas for future chapters or suggestions on how I should set the plot please tell me as I have not yet figured out completely how all this is gonna work out. All comments are appreciated of course. Also don't expect the updates to be as frequent as this one. It just so happened I had a small portion of this chapter ready so it didn't take too long to do it. See you next time! **

**Squid**


	3. Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer :** **Same as the first chapter.**

 **A/N :** **Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley**

Swan woke up the next morning at approximately six a.m to a lovely feeling. He was super exited because today was the day he would make his reappearance in the wizarding world after nearly ten years of absence. He was going to make as big a scene as humanly possible and put a big show up at Hogwarts to 'provoke' Dumbledore. After all, it was him that almost succeeded in placing in the hellhole that was the Dursleys residence as his dad told him. Swan little about Dumbledore's motives for placing him there but wasn't about to be forgiven just yet. He would assess the man when he saw him, and he was far from being defenceless.

He quickly got out of bed, put a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt on (weird for a ten year old but there you go) and exited the apartment. He headed to the park where he started jogging for an hour until the gym opened and he could go and exercise his upper body. People knew him well for he came regurlarly so didn't ask any questions as to why he was carrying fifty kilos around with no form of support.

When he was finished with his morning routine, he headed back to the apartment to shower and change into slim green jeans and a t-shirt, put a ball-cap on so as not to be recognised by the people in Diagon Alley too quickly and subsequently get mobbed. Then he sat down to have some breakfast. There he met Raven and after some toast and a few eggs, he fell into the shadows and shadow-traveled with Raven at his side. It was realy cool to travel and have someone who is traveling next to you at near light speed. They reappeared in an alcove in a side street next to the Leaky Cauldron. The bar was a little dingy but overall ok. They approached Tom the bartender.

"Hello sir. Could you please open up the barrier to Diagon Alley?" Raven asked in the most polite voice he could muster wich, mind you, was not a very pleasant one due to the fact that each time he tried to be polite it did _wonders_ to his voice.

"Of course. Come with me." He replied.

He led them to a wall, took out his wand and taped a code of some sort by tapping his wand to certain bricks. And before Swan's eyes, the wall slid and reshaped itself to form an archway. Swan was amazed even if he already could do almost any spell you asked him to do, he had never seen anything of the like. 'Oh I love charms!' He thought.

"There you go. Call me if you need anything, I must return to the bar. Good day." He said in an even tone, probably due to the too silky, exaggerated and nerve gritting voice Raven used before. Then he left.

Swan and Raven made their way past the archway and into the alley. Even at nine o'clock, it was already packed and they had to struggle to get past the initial crowd. Swan was surprised, he had yet to be recognised, but that suited him just fine. The further they got from the arch, the less people they saw and the lesser the chances they got recognised were. If Harry's hunch was correct, Raven was leading him to the clothes store. Swan supposed it was so that they would not get underestimated by wearing muggle clothes when they would enter Nocturn Alley. That way people would give them a wide birth.

He was proven correct when he red the sign obove Madame Malkin's shop. They where getting robes. When he thought about it, he realised he didn't have any. He quickly followed Raven into the shop where he was met by two young girls. They brightened up when they caught sight of them. 'They must be thinking of how they are going to play with me. As if I'm a doll.' Swan thought with an internal grown. He knew these looks all too well from the muggle clothes stores and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like Raven's next sentence which very well be a death sentence.

"Now Swan I want you to behave like a good boy. And don't think too highly of your looks. You're still ten remember, and if I recall correctly-" Raven started but didn't have time to finish his -no doubt- extremely embarrassing sentence as Swan cut in.

"Yeah yeah dad I know! Now why don't you go play with that lovely blond I saw you eying earlier. I know she liked your looks, although I think she loved mine more, and I know you absolutely adored her big-" He was cut off as a dagger was rapidly approaching his head. With a huff of annoyance, Swan deftly caught it centimetres away from his face with his hands. Not even a little slice was visible and he chucked the dagger back at Raven before turning around ignoring the spluttering and muttering of the man. There he laid his eyes on two flabbergasted expressions wich made him chuckle. He closed their mouth and the two girls had the decency to blush a bit before dragging him to the back of the store where they started trying clothes on him, leaving him most of the time in his boxers wich didn't go unnoticed by Raven who smirked. Swan realy had good looks.

Two hours later, a smug looking Raven and a flustered Swan came back out of Malkin's store five hundred galleons poorer. Swan had bought five every day robes, one forest green with silver linings, much like a Slytherin one, the second was royal blue with gold linings, the third was smoky grey with black linings, it was Swan's favourite as was Raven's. The fourth robe was creamy white with red and gold linings and the last was blood red with contrasts in the color that realy made it look like flowing blood. Swan had also bought two dragon-hide battle robes. Both of them were the same forest green except that one had a Basilisk's head embroiled in the back and the other had a phoenix embroider on the front. Swan had also gotten a dress robe. It was light blue with white linings giving the impression they where lighting bolts by being shaped like some.

Anyway they made their way down the alley and found themselves in front of Flourish & Blott's book store. They decided to chance a go so they entered the store. The place was pretty cramped with books and bookshelves but what the hell, it was a book store. The two of them browsed the different sections in hopes of finding new spells they could practice. Swan came across a book wich talked about Occlumency but he already had some realy sophisticated shields in his head courtesy of Raven so he didn't need it.

It's when he was in the defence section that he came by an interesting book. It looked pretty old and was leather-bound. He picked it up and read the title 'Grey and Dark magic for the beginners'. Well he wasn't exactly a beginner but he was curious about what the book contained. He opened it up in the middle and what he saw made his eyes bug out. The page was covered in spells and their respective effects and incantations. He read a few descriptions and he concluded that the book contained some pretty nasty spells indeed. He flipped the pages and saw that all of them were covered in writing.

He he motioned for Raven to come over. Swan gave him the book and looked closely at his features. When he saw a sinister grin and an evil glint in his eyes, he knew he had understood what this book was worth. As they couldn't go to the counter with a dark arts book without arousing any suspicion, Raven put a glamour on the book so that it looked like the standard first year transfiguration cilabus. They paid for it and quickly exited the store.

Next in in line was Nocturne Alley. Swan having already changed from muggle clothes to robes waited patiently for Raven to finish changing into his. He checked that all his daggers were in their holsters, ready to be used and that his wand was in it's holster on his wrist. Finaly Raven exited the changing room in a bar and they departed.

Once at the entrance of the dark alley, they slowed down, pulled their hoods up and confidently strode in Knockturn alley. Here at least they didn't have to worry too much about ministry employees or aurors making a visit and putting their nose in other's business.

Swan was looking for something particular so Raven and he decided to seperate so that Swan who wanted to surprise his father, could find the 'something' without Raven breathing down his neck. What he was looking for was a enchantment that enabled the enchanted object to pass through magical chields. His goal was to enchant his gun bullets with it so that he could reach a target even if it was behind a chielding charm because muggle gun bullets couldn't get through any magical shield. Too many times when he was fighting witches and wizards, his guns would prove to be ineffective due to the fact that the wizard or witch he was fighting would just erecting a shield and the bullets would just bounce harmlessly off of it. He didn't find any information in Diagon's book store so he came to Knockturn.

He headed down the dark alley toward Bogin's shop. He knew the man fairly well and he knew Swan meant business when he saw him. The fact that money was not an item made making business with Borgin that much easier. When he arrived, Borgin was not there and the shop was as always filled with dark artefacts and other questionable items.

There was shuffling and Borgin's head apeared from a trapdoor in the floor. He acknowledged Swan with a grunt.

"What d'you want?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"As usual I'm looking for knowledge. You see these bullets?" He asked while taking out his gun and fishing a bullet from the magazine. Borgin nodded. "Well I would like for them to be able to pierce magical shields without loosing speed or accuracy." As he said that Borgin's eyes lit up.

"I think I've got just what you need. Come with me lad." He replied. He set off for the back of his shop Swan trailing behind him. They arrived at a small potions lab. The left of the small room was where the cauldron and their set-ups were situated and on the right were countless potions stacked on shelves, all laballed and classified. Borgin headed for the shelves, pulled a vial down and presented it to Swan who eyed it critically before turning his questioning gaze to Borgin.

"Come with me and you will understand." He motioned for Swan to follow him. They came up to a cauldron and Borgin lit a fire under it. He then uncorked the vial and emptied it's contents in the cauldron and waited. When what Swan assumed to be a potion started boiling, Borgin asked him to pass over a few bullets wich Swan gladly did. He dumped them in the sizzling liquid. When the bullets made contact with the green liquid, they glowed an ugly purple and returned to normal after a few seconds. Borgin took a pair of metal tweezers and proceeded to extract the peaces of metal from the cauldron. Swan was shocked when he laid his eyes on them. They now absorbed all the light around them in a one centimetre radius and they gave out a slight red hue.

Of of couse Swan wanted to test them out emidiately. If it worked he had loads of ideas for the future of this potion. Naturally, Borgin, always the one for experiences wanted to be the ginee-pig. Swan loaded his shield penetrating bullets 'SPB' as he now wanted to call them and took aim at Borgin's arm. He had already erected a shiel and was impatiently waiting for him to fire.

When he did it came as no surprise when the bullet ignored the shield while all the same taking it down and came to lodge itself in Borgin's arm, the wich didn't even grunt. He sure had a great tolerance to pain. Blood was oozing out of the wound but Borgin was paying it no mind. Swan healed it quickly however and the two stared at the four remaining bullets in the magazine. It was then that Swan voiced his idea.

"Hum Borgin?" He tried to catch the man's attention as it was still locked on the bullets. When the man turned to face him he continued. "I was just thinking. It might not work but we can try. What if we imbibed a wand with this potion? Would the spells it cast be affected by it?" He asked. He knew it was a big gamble he was making as the wand could easily be ruined by the potion but he didn't care. If he ever came to fight in this world, wich he most certainly would, he would be almost unbeatable as his spells would have the shield pearcing effect on them even befor they left the wand. 'They won't know what hit them.' He thought amused.

If it was even possible, Borgin's eyes grew even wider at the thought and the repercussions it would have. "I am ready to try lad but you know that your wand can be damaged in the process right?" He asked. Contrary to what the public thought, he didn't like to take advantage of his customers regardless of their age. He hadn't made that much money in Knockturn just by abusing his position.

"I am totally ready to take the risk if it means that I have the potential of surprising all my enemies." He replied certainly. And with that they set to work. Borgin added another vial of potion to the cauldron as the last had almost been completely absorbed by the bullets. After it had heated up, Swan slowly took his wand out and looked at it for a few seconds. Then promptly but delicately deposited it in the potion.

Just to to be sure they waited for an hour. By then it was almost mid-day and Swan had promised Raven he would meet him in front of madam Malkin's at one p.m so he decided to end the process. Borgin agreed and put out the fire. When Swan took the wand out of the cauldron he didn't feel anything different coming from the wand other than the fact that it absorbed the light around it in a one centimetre radius. As it had still some potion residue on the handle he gave it a wipe with a cloth and pointed it to Borgin who understood what he wanted.

"Try a cutting curse on me." He said and as if reading Swan's thoughts he laughed. "Don't worry lad. I have been under the cruciatus more times than I can count so I can take a little cutting curse. It won't do too much damage." He said. While Swan disagreed with the man putting the cruciatus curse as top one most painful curses as he himself had already been under it for a couple of times, it was still quite painful. He quickly agreed.

When Borgin erected his shield, Swan cast a mild cutting curse and before his astonished and later gleeful eyes, the spell had the same effect as his bullets previously. The spell took down the shiel without loosing potency and struck Borgin's recently healed arm. It was a total success as a good sized gash apeared on his arm. In a few instants, Borgin was healed and up. Swan supposed that as the spells were partly material and that the wand was just a focus, then the magic that coursed through the body and the wand picked up a small percentage of the fabulous potion in the wand wich was enough for it to gain the ability to pierce any shield. That also meant that the potion wasn't endless and that the wand should regurlarly be imbued with it, about once a year he supposed depending on the amount of magic the user did.

"Borgin? I think I am ready to pay any price for the recipe of this potion so long as it is not too excessive. Haw about five thousand galleons?" He asked the man who emidiately nodded without trying to bargain as he knew Swan would not budge on the price. He led him to a small bookshelf in the corner. It housed about ten books but all of them were manuscripts. Probably Borgin himself. 'Who knew he was a scientist?' He thought to himself.

"There you are. The recipe is page ninety-four I think." He told Swan who inspected the page then fished out a five thousand galleon money pouch and carelessly tossed it to Borgin who deftly caught it. Raven trusted Swan to use the money well.

"Although I trust you with your job you can be certain that you will hear from me if ever this potion recipe is not the right one." He said and the underlying meaning of the sentence was clear. 'If it's a trick you're a dead man'. He then left with an unbeatable wand and four 'SPB's. It was a really good day for Swan.

He he met Raven in front of Madame Malkin's shop fifteen minutes later at mid-day precisely. The two of them decided to go and eat at the leaky cauldron.

"So you found what you were looking for in the alley?" Raven asked. He didn't openly mention Knockturn alley because it would attract too much attention. Swan felt a little smug. "I guess we should just get home for you to find out." He replied cheekily.

 **A/N : Sorry if you found the Knockturn alley part a bit long but I guess it was necessary. I kind of like the idea of shield piercing bullets and spells. It's kind of OP and I like OP so don't ask me to change it because I won't. And I'm sorry if the grammar is terrible as I am rubbish at correcting them and often overlook them. Again thanks for the support and I'll see you next time! **

**Squid**


	4. Chapter 4 : Swan You're a wizard

**Disclaimer : See first chapter.**

 **A/N :** **Hello boys and girls ! Welcome back to another chapter of Black Swan !**

 **Chapter 4 : Swan... You are a wizard... Lol**

360 days later found Swan polishing his gear wich consisted of a dozen throwing knives, two hidden blades wich had a place on his wrists, a sword that would normally be strapped on his back, goblin-made and everything plus it was beautiful with it's ornaments and light curve to the blade and it's black leather handle. He also carried around two desert-eagle hand guns and his faithful wand. He didn't carry a bow as he found it to be most unpractical when climbing buildings and such actions. Plus the added silencing charm on his guns and the fact that a simple potion could make the bullets immune to magical shields made the bow practically useless. He also carried five small pouches on his black leather belt each housing six healing and blood replenishing potions. Even though his magic healed him progressively and dulled the pain, he preferred to be safe than sorry.

He also took to wearing a black robe (Ezio from assassin's creed style) with deep emerald green lines running over it making him look electrical when he wore it. His face was obscured when the hood was up. He went on a couple more missions in the past year and he was able to clearly see wich gear he preferred and customised it to suit his needs.

His shield-piercing bullets didn't go through any type of shield. Just the few basic ones but even so, when you have a bullet speeding at you at near light speed, you don't often think to put up any other shield. The day before he had replenished his stock of bullets and had dipped them in the potion. He and Raven had made _lots_ of it.

Having finished his polishing, he walked in to the bathroom intent on taking a shower. He realy felt tired after the particularly tiring training session he had had earlier with Raven. He had had to climb the tallest building in the city under a disillusionment charm carrying about twenty five kilos of sand on his back. Then jump off the building, do a bit of skydiving and land without making too much noise. Obviously he succeeded by diverting his momentum into a roll that carried him ten meters away.

He sighed as he watched himself in the bathroom mirror. He had bulked up a fair bit in one year. He was lithe but muscular. He sported a number of scars that surprised even him. Luckily he liked them as there was nothing more horrible than self loathing. The scars made him look dangerous. He smiled, jumped into the bath tub and started to wash. In five days he would be greeting the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't intend to hide himself and his abilities that was for sure. After all, he was the man that almost made his life crumble due to the abuse he would have suffered at the hands of the Dusley family. He supposed the man would have liked to call himself his mentor when he would arrive in the magical world as a poor little lost child. So much for publicity. Luckily it didn't happen like that. Quite the opposite in fact he thought.

After his bath he got dressed and headed for his room. It was already late evening and he didn't want to be too knackered for the day to come. He crossed his legs on his bed and entered a meditative state. He often practiced his occlumency skills as well as his Mage sight wich he had acquired sometime during the previous year.

It was during a meeting with Ragnock, Gringotts's director, as Raven's family name was Thrate wich was not a very well known family as the family didn't have any seats on the Wizengamot but a friend of the goblins nonetheless, that Swan had asked for an inheritance and ability test. He was obviously heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but also heir to the Noble House of Thrate as Raven had made him his successor. It's in the parchment that contained the results for the ability test that he discovered he had made sight. A very rare talent, only few people possessed. It enabled the user to see all magical currents around him and depending on the brightness of the landscape, there was more or less magical energy around him. Swan was surprised at first because he dicovered that every living thing had magic imbued in it. Some just knew or had the ability to use it and others didn't, like muggles for example. It was pretty noticeable when he used his Sight as his eyes turned a beautiful shade of amber.

Controling the Mage sight required a certain mental discipline as the sudden onslaught of bright colours sometimes drove people crazy.

In a few seconds he was in his mindscape wich was a giant sphere in a world of nothingness. It was spiky and had a gigantic and thick blue translucent shield around it. He was at the moment, in the sort of void that surrounded the sphere/ball. He could see all the activity from where he was and admired his work. Four blue transculcent paths, no doubt made out of the same magic as the shield, separated from it by going in different directions. One went to a sort of space station named taste, another went to a space station named smells, and the two last ones went to the remaining space station named sight. They were the two largest as it was these two that Swan had the most upgraded, they were his main source of income in terms of memories. All along these paths you could see some sort of space-ships or cargo-ships moving along, transporting the memories to and from the space stations. It was realy a huge setup and with no doubt filled with hidden traps and defences.

Swan worked for a few minutes on enlarging the different roads so that more space-ships could run along it, then receded from his mind. When he got out of his trans, he found his way under his sheets and fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Swan woke up to the feeling of water being sprayed on his face. He groaned. It was no doubt Raven trying to get him to get up earlier so that they could go and works out together in the fresh morning air before it got too hot. They were in the Caribbean islands after all. That was because they move every three days.

He he got out of bed, pushing past Raven as he did so and entered the kitchen. He took a quick breakfast and got dressed in workout clothes. He ran outside, Raven hot on his heels. The two ran for about an our until the sun made it's appearance and started heating the air. By then they made their way to the local gym and worked out for an hour and a half.

By the time they came back, they were drenched in sweat. It was already eleven a.m and they still had a lot to do.

When end the two of them had showered, and were seated around the little table Raven spoke up.

"Well, I guess I will need help on this one." He said. Seeing that he had Swan's attention he continued. "Tonight, the local gang is going to attempt a raid on the bank CIBC Bank. And I am intent on protecting it. Kind of like always I guess." He said while shrugging.

"A whole gang you say?" Swan asked incredulously. "There must be some serious reason behind that raid then because the money isn't even in the bank. I know for a fact that it is automatically transferred to huge underground vaults. And the tunnels that lead to it are hyper dangerous as you can get crushed by the sort of lift that travels down the tunnel to transport the money. You technically can't get past." He said.

"I think the bank must have offended them in some way and as always they decided to resort to violence. Nevertheless there is a raid tonight and _we_ are going to lend a hand. I suppose the guards will be taken down easily so we will be alone." He explained.

"Okaaaay. I'm in! I need some action here, it's been months since I've been on a mission!" Swan exclaimed happily. Raven chuckled at his apprentice's antics, as he was now dancing around the table doing somersaults.

* * *

Alvina was not a happy girl. She was approaching the age of eleven and was a witch. She knew as much beacause of all the strange things happening around her. She was beautiful with her long golden hair, her pretty face and nice figure. Her eyes were golden white outline by a blue circle wich ran around the iris. That combined with her pearly white skin made her look like a ten year old goddess. Her dad was a muggle. She had recently picked up the term beacause she realy despised him. He was always drunk, insulting her mother and her. He sometimes resorted to violence towards her mother who took the hits without flinching then stunned him. Her mother was a caring and loving woman. She was a witch like her too wich helped her understand just what was going on.

Alvina was currently on vacation in the Caribbean islands. She was walking down the street, looking forward to getting home. These city streets where very gloomy and frightening when plunged in darkness.

She was about three blocks away from her apartment when she heard a crash wich made her jump. It was highly unusual. Normally the streets were very still at night. She was instinctively on high alert. Alvina knew of the existence of a few violent gangs in this country and wasn't looking forward to finaly meeting one. She was about a hundred meters from the bank when she saw shadow darting towards it.

Alavina knew she would be in trouble if she was spotted so she made split second decision and ducked behind a trashkan. Oh hes she had seen their guns and knew without a doubt that they were the infamous murdering and robbing gang that people talked about. The leopards. She had to admit that they were pretty intimidating. For now only ten of them were there but she had no doubt that more were to come. It killed her to see all of this and know that if she was heard or seen, she would be killed without a second thought.

The ten men regrouped and waited. Then slowly five more apeared dehind them and took their place by the side of the others. Then, a creeking sound came from the bank and the bars blocking access to it clanked to the ground. A sixteenth man came out looking pleased with himself. But it didn't last for long as he spotted two figures behind the group.

Alvina had also spotted them and was glad too. She knew they were magical folks because she saw them apear out of nowhere, seemingly from the shadows. She had never seen anything like this before. One was clad in black assassin robes with two swords at his sides. His hood was up and made him look dangerous. The second was also clad in black assassin robes but with green lines all over it, making him look electrical and a bit like a muggle printed circuit board. She could see the lines glowing with faint green light in the night. He was shorter than the first and also had his hood up. 'He must be around eleven years old...' She thought. Then, to her shock, he turned to her and nodded, as if saying 'it's ok we've got this.'

She smiled slightly to herself. 'Yeah definitely magical.' She thought. He couldn't possibly have seen her.

Suddenly, the two figures moved as one and started plowing through the gang's ranks, killing three men in the process. Once the gangsters had scattered, they grinned and gave chase. The taller figure leaned on a wall while the other smaller one jumped, summersaulted and killed the members of the gang one by one. The last ones standing were bulky and covered in tattoos. The first one started pulling out a gun while the other one unthreaded a long dagger. The black and green figure killed them too by shooting them with two guns that seemingly apeared out of nowhere.

When the last one fell, the black and green figure slowly walked up to her and held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Uh, I live three blocks away from here. Why do you ask?" She asked while looking into the hole of nothingness that was the inside of the hood of her rescuer.

The only answer she got was the sensation of falling then floating and finaly speeding at near light speed in the shadows. In a second she was in front of her apartment door, feeling slightly lightheaded. She turned around to thank the mysterious figure only to discover he had already departed. The only evidence she had that he had been there was a small slip of paper with ' _Swan_ ' written on it wich was slowly drifting down to the ground. 'So he is the misterious right hand man of the famous Raven' she thought idly. 'I wonder when I'll see him next.' Little did she know that she would be seeing him soon.

* * *

Swan reapeared in his room and slowly took off his gear. When he was finished there was a knock on his door and he went to open it. Raven stood on the other side looking pretty smug.

"Managed to save a damsel in distress, eh?" He asked teasingly.

"Wipe off your shit-eating grin and I'll maybe answer you." Swan stated, not at-all faised by his attitude.

"Oh ok. In any case I already know the answer." He said. "Ok good night! Awesome combat there too!" He praised, then left. Swan shook his head, prepared for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Albus Too-Many-Names was currently in his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Today he would be apparating to the Caribbean islands to go and give Harry Potter his letter. The school owls couldn't track him as he seemed to be moving every three days, and three days wasn't enough for an owl to travel thousands of miles.

At the moment it was nine a.m and he was planning on traveling there at eleven. He still had two hours. Two hours to finalise his plans concerning the boy. When Harry had been taken from his family right after he left, it had left him as angry as ever. His carefully laid out plans had come crashing down around him. But now he had come up with new ones and he certainly hoped they would work out properly this time.

Once the boy arrived at Hogwarts, things would start going bezerk around him. For starters he would place the philosopher's stone in the castle, wich would lure Voldemort there and Harry would be able to defete him. (A/N : Even I don't know how he can think that way). Harry would then turn to him for explanations being the average eleven year old and he would take him under his wing and be his mentor. The boy would entrust him and unknowingly let Albus guide him to his death facing Voldemort. Then he would step in and defeat the Dark Lord, thus becoming the most respected wizard after Merlin for killing two _terrible_ dark lords.

Anyway at eleven he walked from his office and to the gates of the castle. He apparated from there.

Dumbledore reapeared in a small neighbour-hood on the outskirts of a pretty big city, in front of a nice building. He walked up to the front door and was about to knock when the door swiftly opened. In the doorframe stood a young boy with deep emerald green eyes and raven black hair. It was spiked and cut shortish to look like it was tamed, but Albus was not fooled, if he was anything like James.

"Good morning Mister Dumbledore. We were expecting you." Said the boy.

"Hello my boy. How have you been?" Dumbledore tried tentatively.

"I think we should take this conversation inside. That is, if you want to stay..." Swan said smoothly.

"Let us go in then." Albus quickly replied. He didn't want to get kicked out on his first meeting with the boy. Said boy led him in and told him to follow after closing the door. The house was a lot bigger inside than outside it seemed. He was led in a living room wich was richly decorated with warm colours and furniture. A fireplace was positioned at the east of the room with a low glass table in the centre, shrouded by four black sofas. The walls were red and white and the whole floor was covered in a nice thick beige carpet.

There, seated on one of the couched was a man wich greatly resemble Harry but was much older. Albus thought he looked to be about thirty years old.

"Hello, my name is Hernie Monoria and am Harry's father" Raven said while getting up and bowing slightly. Dumbledore returned the gesture and took a seat.

"So down to business. I am hear because Hogwarts's olws can't locate you properly and thus can't deliver you your acceptance letter to our school. " The headmaster said while pulling a letter out of his robes. "But I suppose you knew that already because you were expecting me." He said.

"Thank you for coming to us headmaster. You have been very helpful." Raven stated. "I suppose it is still September the first that Harry here must board the train?" He asked.

"You are right of course. The list of things needed for classes is in the envelope." The headmaster informed them helpfully. "Well I better be on my way then. Just tell me if you need anything." He said while getting up. He felt pretty unsteady in this home. There was too much tension here. From what or who he didn't know but it made him feel queasy.

"I'll escort you to the door headmaster." Swan said while getting up and guiding the headmaster to the exit.

"Thank you dear boy. I will see you in a month then. Goodbye." And with that said he apparated on the spot back to his office. Swan entered the house again and promptly fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh the look on his face was priceless when he left! It was as if we were applying too much pressure on his mental system by the blank looks we were giving him." Swan said between breaths.

"You are right as always my dear son." Came Raven's reply who was also howling with laughter.

 **A/N : End chapter ! I hope you liked it because it was freakin tiring to right. SORRY for the long wait and as usual, don't pay too much attention to the spelling mistakes. I just wanted to tell you :**

 **1 : if you feel the need to ask me some questions on somethings that you deem illogical or that you don't understand, I'll be happy to answear them.**

 **2 : this story will be around 150K words so no worrys there.**

 **3 : if you don't like this story, don't read it.**

 **4 : tell me if you would like more detailed combat scenes. I have to admit that the last one was a bit crappy but I realy just wanted to introduce the pairing. Like it?**

 **5 : You guys are awesome and as always , REVIEW ! :) See you next time!**

 **Squid**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hogwarts ohoy !

**Disclaimer : See first chapter. **

**A/N :** **Hello there boys and girls ! Welcome back ! Firstly I would like to thank the person who reviewed and all those who read this fic. I was told some interesting things...**

 **Storybook thumb : Thank you. But I was already planing that kind of thing as I have already read too many fics that have been sunk beacause of that. Thank you for reviewing ! Oh yeah and sorry for the slip with the cutter. It's been edited and in all my humble honesty, I confess that I completely forgot it was Snape's to begin with. :) On with the story !**

 **Chapter 5 : Hogwarts ohoy**

The month after the headmaster's visit was a pretty calm and uneventful one. Days came and went without anything mentionable happening. In that time, Swan had been thinking of the day when the attack on the bank occurred. More specifically the girl he brought back home that night. She was stunningly beautiful and she seemed about his age. She was English that was for sure, if her nonexistent accent was anything to go by and she seemed about his age. He realy hoped she was going to Hogwarts too this year. He had sensed her magic and it was pretty strong for her age. And if she took the time needed to exercise it to expand her core's power, she would make a very powerful witch.

They had recently moved back to England. Of course Swan had not been happy about returning to the cloudy and cool (well not in the summer) sun lands. When they had arrived, they had made a quick stop in Diagon alley to buy Swan's school supplies. Swan wanted a magical pet so he and Raven went to the magical managerie. As always, Swan ended up getting much more.

Flashback :

 _The two of them were coming back to the Leaky Cauldron when Swan spotted the magical creature shop that seld magical pets._

 _"Dad, can you get me magical creature please?" He asked him with his best puppy-dog eyes._

 _"Sure thing son, anyway I wanted to see if you had a familiar bond with one of the animals there. If not we can always buy one that likes you." Was the reply as they made their towards the shop._

 _"Ok so now that we're here, let your senses drift around the place to each animal and if you feel a pull on your magic, then you will know that you have a familiar." Explained Raven once they got there. They entered the shop and Swan emidiately got to work. He closed his eyes and liberated his senses. They were automatically bombarded with different kinds of magic. That was probably due to the sheer number of magical creatures there was._

 _After a few minutes he felt a pull towards the end of the shop. He opened his eyes and signalled to Raven for him to follow as he walked to the back of the shop._

 _When he got there he saw that there were shelves lined up against the wall. Upon them lay hundreds of eggs of all kind. When he felt another tug, stronger than the last, he instinctively reached out and grabbed an egg. When his hand picked it up, he knew that it was his familiar that lay there in the egg. His magic was already calling out to it. As for the egg, it was slightly glowing a yellow light and was about the same size as a chicken's egg._

 _"I see you have found your familiar?" Said the shopkeeper's voice from behind him. Swan had not sensed him coming he was so absorbed by the egg. "It was brought to us last week. It comes from a temple found in the Atakama desert, in Chile." He said. What surprised Swan was what he said next. "We still don't know what's inside though."_

 _"I'll take it." He said instantly as if compelled to say it. But he didn't mind as he would have said the same thing anyway._

 _With the egg, he got a cage as he was fairly sure it was a bird. In total it was fifty galleon purchase._

End flashback

Swan was now diligently packing up his stuff as it was the day before he was to leave for Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. He had decided to not show anyone who he realy was until he had made a name for himself, namely next year when he would be a second year. For now he would just work on building relationships and making allies, in short he would be building the stage so that the Swan could step up and begin his mission. Plus the added bonus would be that he would already have friends that would not freak out at the sight of a know murderer in the place of _Harry_. In second year he would also begin his search for some decent headquarters for his future team.

" _Ok so first part of the plan equals easy and the second one... Not so easy and certainly risky._ " He thought as he finished packing his stuff in his trunk, placing all his combat equipment in a hidden compartment in the lid of the trunk. " _There we go._ "

The next day would be a long one so he quickly got ready for bed, meditated some and lay down under the covers. Planing could wait, sleep was better. With that he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Swan woke up and began his morning routine. He exercised until nine o'clock and then got back to the apartment where he met Raven who was getting out of the shower. Swan quickly took one and looked at himself in the mirror. The fact that he trained every morning for about two hours meant that he gained a bit of muscle here and there. "All muscle." He thought with a chuckle before getting dressed in black cargo pants and white t-shirt, spiked his hair and went down to breakfast.

When he finished eating, he cleaned the dishes and put them away. With that done he went up to his room to retrieve his trunk. He shrunk it and plopped it in his pocket. He took the yellow egg of his familiar and put it in a wooden box that he then shrunk too and slipped in his pocket.

He also strapped two blades to his wrists and and one of his Desert-eagles to his belt, concealed them with a disillusionment charm and went to meet Raven by the door. From there, the two of them shadow-walked to the entrance of Kings-Kross station. They walked a bit until they reached platform nine. Swan turned to Raven inquisitively.

"Just run through the pillare there and don't doubt my words or you'll crash into it." You could literally see that the man realy wanted Swan to crash as he said the last part.

"Ok da'. You coming?" Swan asked.

"No son. I'll only walk through this barrier when I know you have changed the wizarding world for good. This barrier here marks the beginning of a childhood of... Well, you know..." He said a bit miserably. Swan emidiately understood.

"Don't worry dad. I only wanted to make sure." He said. "And I'll change this ruddy world." He added under his breath but Raven heard him and beamed.

"Ok off you go now. The train is set to go in about ten minutes so you better get yourself a compartment." He said while giving a last manly hug to Swan.

"See you at Christmas then and keep safe will you?" Swan asked as if making sure.

"Yeah kid whatever you say." He stated absently.

"Prat."

"I do try."

"Oh fine. Bye!" Swan shouted as he crossed the barrier and was out of sight.

Raven sighed wistfully and turned away.

* * *

Once he was the other side of the barrier, Swan took a sharp intake of breath as he stood there speechless in front of a scarlet red train named the Hogwarts-express. He stumbled once and regained his composure.

" _Well at least wizards know how to impress 'ikle children._ " He thought with a smile. His life was about to take a major turn.

He climbed the steps to a wagon and began his search for a compartment. What unsettled him was the hungry looks the witches were giving him. He understood once he saw the type of guys there were. They were all rather burly and compared to him they realy didn't light a candle. He was kind of a piece of meat for women.

He found a compartment at the far end of the train. He decided that as there was a small outdoor platform at the back, he would sit there when the train would be rolling.

Five minutes later, the train lurched forward and they were off. As the trip to Hogwarts was a long one Swan decided to do something with his time. First of all he placed the egg on the seat beside him so he could keep an eye on it. If ever it had the idea of popping _here_ , he preferred to have the situation underhand quickly. He also enlarged his trunk so that people would see it and not be suspicious about it not being there. He then took out five throwing knives and practiced throwing them in different directions in the compartment at the same time accurately. It had taken him some time to master that perticular skill but he eventually got the hang of it.

As as he was about to throw his knives a fifth time, there was a knock on his door so he quickly put his knives back in their holster and said "Enter!" to the person outside. There was a bit of shuffling outside the compartment as if the person was collecting their luggage and then the door opened. To say Swan was surprised as to the identity of the person would be an understatement. He was pretty shocked. In front of him, looking at him expectantly stood none other than the girl he had brought back home _that_ night.

He could only think of one thing, "Don't blow your cover yet you blackbird."

* * *

Alvina had already skimmed the three quarters of the train's compartments but they were all pretty full and she was not a big socialiser so she just walked past. When she was approaching the rear of the train, she came by a compartment only occupied by a boy about her age. The fact that he was cute was an added bonus of course. She was momentarily distracted by the fact that he seemed to be throwing knives around the place but knocked on the door anyway.

The boy quickly collected his knives and put them in some kind of holsters. He then called out "Enter!" so she did as told.

At first, the boy seemed pretty surprised to see her as if he knew her. She put that thought in the back of her head for the time being, they had only met.

"Hello, my name is Harry. Who are you?" He asked politely.

"Hello, I'm Alvina, a first year." She replied before trying to load her luggage on the luggage racks.

"Let me help you." He said while lifting her trunk and placing it next to his.

"Thanks." She said and sat on the seat opposite him.

After a minute of comfortable silence, the two began talking. It was amazing that Swan even thought she was easier to talk to than Raven at times. They had lots in common too which was kind of good. Half-an-hour later found the two still engrossed in their conversation when there was a nock on their door. Swan got up and answered it. "Yes?"

"I am looking for Harry Potter. Did you see him?" Asked a blond boy still wet behind the ears as it seemed.

"Uh no I haven't seen him." He lied while sniggering internally.

"Well never mind. Oh, by the way my name is Draco Malfoy but I guess you already know who I am..." He said and offered his hand.

"And I'm Harold Evans. Nice to meet you." Swan replied while shaking the offered hand.

"Well I better be off. I've got to find the boy. See you later?" He asked.

"See you later." He confirmed before closing the door. He turned around only to find that Alvina was staring at the egg. At the _hatching_ egg.

"Ooooooooooh God seriously?!" He exclaimed exasperatedly which made Alvina chuckle.

"I guess so. Go on, put it on the table." She said eagerly. He was excited too. This was his familiar after all and they would hopefully be bonded for life. The egg was gently pulsating with yellow and silver light as if it was encouraging the baby still inside to come out of it's shell.

After a few minutes of tapping and wobbling, the egg finaly cracked open a little and out came a burst of golden flames. After the flames subsided a bit, a small bird's head popped out. When it laid it's eyes upon Swan it hoped out of it's shell and began walking towards him as if it had done just that all his life. The bird was not unlike a phoenix but Swan could tell it wasn't one. It was more of a yello-orange colour than the standard orange-red of a traditional phoenix.

When the strange but beautiful bird came in Swan's touching range, he instinctively reached out and let his hand stroke the fiery feathers of the bird's chest. Surprisingly they didn't burn him but felt realy cosy. As he touched them, he could feel his connection with the bird stengthen each time he placed his hand on the feathers to pet him.

"That is one beautiful bird you've got there." Alvina said. Just then the compartment door opened to introduce a lanky read-head wich looked pretty dumb just standing there with a vacant expression in his eyes if Swan had any say in the matter.

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" He asked without even introducing himself.

"And who might you be?" Swan asked, getting more irritated by the second with this boy.

"Never mind." Said the boy before leaving.

"What a prick!" Exclaimed Alvina after she had recovered.

"Oh I'll get him back for that..." Swan said as he got a dangerously mischievous glint in his eyes that unsettled even Alvina who prided herself in her bravery. Just then, a loud voice blared through the train stating that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in about twenty minutes and that they should be getting ready. As Alvina was already changed in her standard Hogwarts robes, she left the compartment so that Swan could get changed too.

Twenty minutes later, the train arrived and the two got out. Swan, always the perfect gentleman, was carrying their two trunks while Alvina was cuddling his familiar wich seemed to like her very much. For some reason still unknown to Swan, the baby bird constantly attempted to steal from Alvina's purse. Once, he succeeded and got a galleon. He then proceeded to eat it. After that incident, he stopped trying to steal from the purse and instead settled itself cozily in Alvina's arms, as if he had just eaten a nice meal. Swan thought it curious but decided to ponder such things later.

On the platform, Swan saw a large pile of luggage and assumed he had to drop their's off there. So he did just that and returned to Alvina. "First years over hear!" Shouted a enormous man with an equally large beard. Most of the first years had already flocked to him and they were the last. When they arrived, Hagrid, as he had introduced himself, took them down a small slipery path that led to a lakeside. Along the shore were about eleven small boats. "No more than four to a boat." Came Hagrid's booming voice. They complied and took the boat in front of them. However, fate was a bitch and decided place them with a bucktoothed, bushy-haired girl and... The read-headed prick. Swan internally groaned and when the boy tried to introduce himself to Alvina who didn't even look at him, Swan glared daggers his way. That shut him up and he turned away.

When they arrived at the castle's entrance doors, they were met by a old and stoic looking professor. She looked over them once and talked to Hagrid for a minute. Then she addressed them. "Hello children, my name is professor McGonnagall and I will be your transfiguration teacher for your seven years here. I am also head of Gryffindor House and deputy headmistress." She told them in a firm voice that spoke volumes about her persona. "Don't mess with me," was all it said and was all that was needed.

She led them to an antichamber across from a large double-doored entrance wich Swan thought was surely the entrance to the great hall wich he had read about. Once inside, professor McGonnagall addressed them once more. "Now before the sorting, I have a few things to tell you. First of all, know that there are four Houses in total : Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Know that, once you are sorted, your House is like a second family due to the simple fact that you will be here nine months out of twelve during seven years. Now I suggest you get cleaned up a bit before you enter the great hall." She finished her speeches while looking at the red-headed boy which had dirt on his nose but didn't seem to notice.

After a a few minutes she was back and they were entering the great hall for the first time. Swan looked up to find the same charmed ceiling he had read about. Charmed to look like the sky outside. Then he laid his eyes on the one person he was hoping not to see, headmaster Albus Dumbledoor. He was looking at him too with his grandfatherly eyes going on full sparkle mode. " _Just you wait old man. Just wait one year, one year and your downfall will have begun. Even if at first you don't feel a damn thing, I can assure you that by the time I'm finished with you, the pin will be straight up your ass and through your brain._ " He thought to himself gleefully just as the hat began to sing it's song.

* * *

 **A/N : Aaaaaaand end chapter ! Hope you liked it ! **

**I've got one thing to say : Sorry if you find that I should write Hagrid's speech as it should but I would end up butchering the text if I did ! :)**

 **Anyway see you next time.**

 **Squid**


End file.
